In the Breakdown
by Jessica237
Summary: It had taken a steady breakdown of every last stronghold, every last reason to be apart. And when every last excuse crumbled to the ground in a pile of rubble, all Calleigh could see was Eric. Post ep for 6x16.


**Title: **In the Breakdown**  
By: **Jessica**  
Rating: **M**  
Pairing: **Eric/Calleigh**  
Timeline: **Post 6x16 (All In)**  
Summary: **It had taken a steady breakdown of every last stronghold, every last reason to be apart. And when every last excuse crumbled to the ground in a pile of rubble, all Calleigh could see was Eric. A look into Calleigh's thoughts, actions, and emotions in the wake of her kidnapping.  
**  
**

* * *

"You don't have to stay, you know."

The words were soft as they fell from Calleigh's lips, her slight embarrassment all too obvious in her voice. Despite the ordeal she had just gone through, she still didn't want anybody to fuss over her. Eric had long since given up trying to convince her that he didn't consider staying with her to be a burden, not in the slightest. The truth was that he needed to be here. He couldn't just leave her because she told him he didn't have to stay. It wasn't that easy.

Eric would never forget the cold fear that had gripped him when he'd discovered Calleigh was missing. His entire world had come to an abrupt halt; nothing else mattered except finding Calleigh. Open cases, getting out of the lab on time, the bullet that resided within his temporal lobe – all the things that concerned him on a daily basis, today they had no place in his mind. He'd chased leads all through the night, becoming increasingly frustrated as each one of them seemed to lead to a dead end. But each dead end only made him work harder, paying no attention at all to what a double or a triple shift could do to his own health, his own already impaired memory. None of that mattered, for finding Calleigh was his only priority.

He knew that if he didn't find her, the state of his health and sanity wouldn't matter to him anyway. Losing Calleigh would kill him.

And when they'd finally found her, it was all Eric could do to keep from rushing forward and gathering her into his arms. He knew though, that if he did that, he would never let her go. Calleigh had been strong up until the point where her kidnapper was taken away; until the gun was gently taken from her surprisingly steady hands. But after that, her façade had crumbled. The strong woman that Eric knew and loved so dearly, she had finally taken more than she could handle. The relief he'd felt initially upon finding her safe and sound was quickly eclipsed by even more concern and worry as the defeated look on her face tugged so immensely at his heartstrings.

She'd composed herself quickly, though, but even her reassurance that she was fine could not erase the way he'd felt as he'd watched her nearly lose it, right in front of him. In all the years he'd known her, Eric had never seen Calleigh break. When Hagen committed suicide in her lab, Calleigh had remained defiant, even insisting that she should be the one to work the case. Earlier this year, after being held at gunpoint and nearly run over, Calleigh's eyes had teared up, and she'd even allowed Eric to hold her, burying her face in the crook of his neck. But still, she'd somehow seemed in control of her emotions. Eric remembered exactly how her tiny frame felt against his body; she'd felt tense, almost as though she were still fighting. Today, however, there was none of that. Today had very nearly, if not completely broken her.

And that had broken Eric. There was no way he could even think about leaving her. She wasn't okay. _He_ wasn't okay. And the only way that Eric knew to rectify that was for them to stay together. He needed her, and he liked to think that she needed him too, far more than she would let on.

"Really, Eric," Calleigh continued quietly, pulling Eric away from his thoughts and back into the present. She fidgeted slightly with her fingers, the only indication of her still startled nerves. "You don't have to stay. I'll be fine."

Letting out a breath, Eric took a few steps toward her, until he stood directly in front of her. Her eyes were downcast, obviously trying desperately to avoid whatever emotion threatened to overtake her. All Eric wanted was to take her in his arms and let her know it was okay to fall; it was okay to let go. But still he resisted. The very last thing Eric wanted to do was push her away. "I don't have anywhere else to be," he replied sincerely, waiting for Calleigh to meet his gaze before continuing. "I want to be here. I _need_ to be here. I need…I need to know for myself that you're okay," he finished, raw emotion evident in every syllable.

Her walls weren't completely broken down, but they were damaged. Calleigh didn't possess the strength to hide from him completely, and as Eric gazed deep into her beautiful emerald eyes, he could see the depth of what she felt, what she _wanted_ but could not, or would not, lend her voice to. She _needed_ him to stay. So often Calleigh seemed fearless, but Eric could tell that, deep down, she was immensely afraid of being alone tonight. Whether it was the possibility of nightmares, or the total inability to sleep, Eric didn't know. All he really knew right now was that there was nothing in this world that could make him leave her tonight. "I'm not going anywhere," he murmured. Gently he lay a hand on her shoulder, squeezing softly, feeling her shiver beneath his touch. "Nowhere," he emphasized, brushing his lips just slightly over her forehead.

A shaky breath escaped her; how did Eric always know exactly what she needed, without her ever saying anything? It was as though he knew exactly how to get into her head, into the very depths of her heart. It was as though her very deepest secrets were not secrets at all to Eric. And yet, still she felt safe. She felt more than secure. It was almost as though she needed Eric to see the depths of her soul in order to feel completely safe. The idea somewhat appalled her - she was supposed to be strong. She didn't need a man in her life to feel like this – but at the same time, the idea made her feel…cared for? _Loved?_ Calleigh couldn't describe it; it was unlike anything she'd ever felt before, but she couldn't get enough of it, despite the very small part of her that right now would claim to hate it.

Somehow, her palms had found their way to Eric's hips without her being aware of it, whether because deep down she knew her balance would fail her soon, or because she just needed to feel close to Eric; Calleigh didn't know. It felt right, though, and Calleigh couldn't help but want to give into his need, her need. "Okay," she murmured, echoing the emotionally-charged reply she'd given him earlier. Once more she felt his lips brush her forehead, and Calleigh let out a sigh, in the back of her mind realizing that being held like this was something she could get used to.

And he wasn't even really holding her. Her hands on his hips, his hands on her shoulders, and his lips at her forehead was the extent of their contact. What surprised her wasn't that Eric was keeping a bit of distance – she knew it was probably killing him to maintain that distance, but Eric had always respected the extra personal space that Calleigh needed. What surprised Calleigh was how badly she actually wanted Eric to take her fully into his arms. She wanted to be held by him, for no other reason than to be held by him. She wanted to hear his heartbeat as she lay her ear over his chest, closing her eyes as she tucked her head beneath his chin, her arms wrapped as tightly around him as his were around her. The vision was exquisite, and it left an aching emptiness in Calleigh's heart; an emptiness that she'd been trying to ignore for years. But that emptiness was something that, as the days went on, was becoming impossible to ignore.

Even more impossible to ignore was the realization that the only times Calleigh ever felt whole were the times when she was with Eric. She had never believed in the idea of having a predestined soulmate, but now, she was honestly beginning to wonder.

A shiver raced down her spine as Eric gently rubbed his thumbs in circles over her shoulders, unknowingly accelerating her already racing heart. "Do you need me to do anything?" he asked quietly, concern in his eyes as he gazed down at her.

Calleigh kept her eyes closed, knowing that if she looked at him right now, he would see straight into her soul. He would see everything that she wanted. It was thrilling to her, the idea of being so completely open to this man, but still she held back. Unconsciously licking her parched lips, Calleigh gave a small shake of her head. "No…"

Eric lifted a hand, softly brushing a lock of blonde away from her face. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Calleigh replied, smiling softly. Finally she allowed herself to meet Eric's eyes, albeit briefly. "I think what I need now is just to get out of these clothes," she admitted, repressing a shudder. The longer that her navy sweater stuck to her skin, the longer she would be reminded of what had happened.

And all Calleigh really wanted was to forget.

Eric nodded, understanding fully. He didn't know the full story, and he didn't ask either. If Calleigh wanted to share, she would. And if she didn't, Eric was okay with that too. The last thing he wanted was confirmation of the deepest fears in his mind – that anybody had ever hurt Calleigh.

_His Calleigh,_ as his heart was dying to call her.

He murmured a quiet "okay," reluctantly releasing her from his grasp, feeling immediately the tingling sensation that lingered in his fingers.

Calleigh hesitated for a moment, torn between wanting to stay with him and needing to change into something different. Instinctively, she reached out to him, just barely squeezing his hand with hers. It was such a small gesture, but it conveyed all that Calleigh could not find the words to say. "I'll be right back," she said quietly, before releasing his hand and making her way to her bedroom.

Once inside, Calleigh let out a deep, shaky breath. For the first time since she'd awoken, bound and gagged, she was alone. During the time she'd been held hostage, she'd never been without one or both of her kidnappers, and since then, she had yet to get Eric to let her out of his sight, until now. And now that she was finally alone, she felt…strange. She'd thought being alone would make everything better, but this wasn't the better she had hoped for.

Being alone allowed her no distractions; it allowed her to fall right back into her thoughts. And as Calleigh slowly began to change out of her clothes into something a little less confining – a simple camisole and a pair of lounge pants – she couldn't help but drift back to the beginning, feeling everything as if it were all happening again.

She could still smell the sickly sweet scent of the chloroform as the soaked cloth was forced over her face. The same drowsy, otherworldly feeling threatened to overtake her again; the same drowsy feeling against which she had fought so valiantly, before inevitably falling victim to it, passing out in her attacker's rough grasp. Such a vast feeling of fear, of despair, of panic had washed over her as she'd awoken, hands tied tightly behind her back, and a gag securely covering her mouth.

Numerous times throughout the ordeal, Calleigh had realized that she probably wouldn't make it home alive. As she sat, lost and alone in the dark, cold room, tears had threatened to form in her eyes as she realized that she would probably never see the ones she cared for so dearly again; as she realized that she might never get to tell Eric the truth.

And then, there was the real physical pain; the pain of having a gun shoved against her head, her sides, and her abdomen multiple times. Taking a deep breath, Calleigh stared at herself in her full-length mirror, gently pulling up the hem of her camisole, exposing the already forming bruise on her abdomen to her eyes for the first time. Shuddering, Calleigh couldn't help but recall the bleakest point of all – she'd acted on instinct when Seth had touched her, and as a result, she'd ended up facedown on the ground. He'd kicked her then, hard enough to flip her over, and before Calleigh had even had time to cry out in pain, she'd been staring down the barrel while a voice at her ear growled for her to make her final statement.

It was still a small bruise yet, but as Calleigh traced the outline she found nearly her entire abdomen to be tender, and she knew by morning the bruise would be at least ten times bigger, and ten times more painful.

A knock at the door startled her, and Calleigh quickly let the material fall back over her stomach, effectively concealing the forming bruise. Before she could find her voice to reply, Eric gently teased the slightly-ajar door open, just enough to speak through, but not enough to see anything, should Calleigh have still been undressed. "Cal?" he called out cautiously.

Calleigh couldn't help but smile softly. The perfect gentleman, Eric was. Anybody else might've barged right in, hoping for a peek, and then claim it was an accident, but not Eric. "You can come in," she said quietly, instinctively crossing her arms across her stomach.

Eric hesitated; even though she'd invited him in, he wasn't sure if he should actually go in. It was, after all, her bedroom. He didn't want to worry about encroaching upon the one place that should be safest to her. But softly, he heard Calleigh call his name, and making up his mind, he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

As soon as he pushed the door open, Eric found it so much harder to stand. Her bedroom, her sanctuary, and now he was in it. The sweetest, most arousing mix of vanilla and something uniquely Calleigh washed over him in droves, and while it had hit him as soon as he'd stepped into her home, here in her bedroom it was that much more intense.

As if that wasn't enough, as soon as his eyes alighted upon her, it was all Eric could do to keep from gaping. Even at her most vulnerable, Calleigh Duquesne was still the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. Her hair, slightly tousled from where she'd taken off her sweater, fell in soft waves over her shoulders – her nearly bare shoulders, covered only by the slender string of her camisole. The camisole held her tiny frame snugly, perfectly showing off her curves without being too tight. And even though her arms were crossed over her stomach, Eric couldn't help but let his eyes be drawn to the tiniest patch of creamy skin that peeked out from between the hem of her top and her pants. Her pants were nothing special; they were just a pair of plain, navy sweatpants, but the way they hugged her hips took what little remained of Eric's breath away. Even when she wasn't trying to be, Calleigh was a vision.

Clearing his throat, Eric forced himself back to the moment, recalling why he was actually here, in her bedroom. Honestly, he'd gotten concerned. Logically, he'd known he shouldn't think too much about it, but she'd been gone for a long time, and Eric had just wanted to know that she was okay. If Eric had his way, he wouldn't let Calleigh out of his sight again, but he knew that wasn't an option.

Eric decided against telling her that; after all, the last thing he wanted to do was push her away. He didn't want her to think he thought she couldn't handle being alone after what had happened, because that wasn't it – he knew _she_ could handle being alone. It was himself that he was worried about. So, quickly he'd come up with another legitimate reason to come check on her. "I know you said you didn't need anything, but uh, I was wondering if you wanted something to eat. I can fix something, or I can order some takeout if you want."

Calleigh bit at her lip, suddenly feeling rather self-conscious under Eric's intense gaze. Having him look at her like that made her heart flutter within her chest; secretly she loved that, but it still made her feel a little shy around him.

She knew that his main intention wasn't asking if she was hungry. If she knew anything about Eric, she knew that food was the last thing on his mind right now. It was sweet of him to worry about her, and, to her own surprise, Calleigh didn't feel put off by it at all. Instead, it actually soothed her. "No thanks," she said softly, her gaze lowered. "I'm not sure that I could eat anything right now…"

Eric gave a slow nod, understanding completely. "Okay." Cautiously, he closed the distance between them, laying a gently hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly. "You do know, though, that if you need anything at all, you just have to say the word, right?"

Genuine sincerity touched his every word, and Calleigh closed her eyes, knowing he meant every last one. She'd seen it in his eyes earlier; he would do _anything_ for her. Nobody had ever shown Calleigh that kind of sheer devotion before, and while it did frighten her, it kind of thrilled her as well. "I know," she murmured with a slight nod. "Thanks, Eric…"

Eric smiled. "You don't have to thank me, sweetheart," he said soothingly, lifting his hand from her shoulder. "There's nothing else I'd rather do." Gently he reached out to her, his fingers brushing over her cheek ever so lightly as he brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Calleigh couldn't help but tense immediately at his touch. In that moment, suddenly it wasn't Eric's touch. Her eyes still closed, Calleigh found herself being forced back into the darkest of memories. She was no longer in the solace of her bedroom with Eric; she was back in the abandoned warehouse, alone with her kidnapper.

_"…I thought that you and me could maybe waste a little time," Seth murmured suggestively, the look in his eyes making Calleigh sick to her stomach. There was no question about what he meant, and Calleigh felt as though ice water were suddenly rushing through her veins. Despite her disgust, her fear, she forced herself to maintain a strong, stoic front._

_"I'd rather die than have you touch me," Calleigh breathed dangerously, her voice not once wavering._

_Seth gave a slight smirk, his hand reaching up, just barely brushing his fingers over Calleigh's cheek. It turned out to be a poorly thought out move, but Calleigh struck at him then, her mind screaming at her to get his touch away from her. But instead of working to her advantage…_

Instinctively, Calleigh took a step back, fighting away a shudder as she repressed that train of thought. _It's over, Calleigh. Let it go._

A flash of fear pierced through Eric's heart as she pulled away from him. Her eyes were closed; he couldn't read her like that. What was she thinking? "Cal?" he asked gently, just barely resisting the urge to reach out to her again. Why had she reacted to his touch like that?

Calleigh breathed in shakily, her arms wrapped as tightly around herself as possible. "I'm okay," she murmured after a moment, once sure her voice wouldn't break. "I'm okay." Then, slowly, Calleigh allowed her eyes to open. She allowed herself to look up and meet his dark, intense gaze completely.

And, most of all, she finally allowed her walls to fall. She allowed herself to show that she needed him. By her words, she was okay. But otherwise, she wasn't, and for the first time in her life, she allowed someone to see that completely. She allowed _Eric_ to see that completely.

The difference in her eyes was phenomenal. There was an openness there that Eric had never witnessed before, a level of trust that he'd never seen in her before. It blew him away; Calleigh had been getting better at letting him in, but she had never let her walls down for him completely, until now. "Calleigh," he murmured, his heart fluttering as _she_ took the initiative, reclosing the small distance that had opened between them.

Her eyes never breaking away from his, Calleigh reached out, taking both of his hands with hers. "I'm sorry…about…" she trailed off, not really knowing how to voice her own pain at the way she'd just reacted to his touch at her cheek.

But her walls were down; to Eric, no words were necessary. "Hey," he said gently, a soft, reassuring smile at his lips. "It's okay, Cal." Lightly he tugged at her hands, coaxing her into him. Ducking her head, Calleigh obliged him, resting her forehead against his chest as his arms slipped around her, drawing her closer.

He felt her arms slip around him as well, and lightly he brushed his lips over her temple once, twice before nuzzling into her hair, cherishing the feel of her in his arms, which today he'd been afraid he'd never truly experience. She felt so soft, so perfect in his arms, her body resting against his. Eric had never found anybody who fit this perfectly in his embrace; and to think, had today ended differently, he would've never found that somebody. _Calleigh_ was that somebody. "God, Calleigh," he mumbled into her hair, swaying her gently. "If I'd lost you today…"

Calleigh breathed in deeply, finding herself dizzy with the scent of him. There was still enough residual adrenaline in her system to set her every nerve ending alive, and the way Eric was holding her now, his lips brushing fire-hot over her temple, the top of her head, and the way his fingers stroked over her back, every once in a while brushing over the slim patch of skin between her top and pants – all of it was enough to short-circuit her mind and spark a certain flame within her body.

Despite the ordeal she'd gone through, or perhaps because of it – she wouldn't be here with Eric now if not for today – Calleigh felt a soft flush spread over her body, coupled with her racing heart and quickened breath. With every breath she took, Eric's scent was delivered straight to her senses, a scent which she could not place, but would know anywhere as being sexily, uniquely Eric.

Before her mind could even process her actions, Calleigh had shifted in his arms, and with just a twist of her head, her lips were mere millimeters away from his neck. A tiny grin touched her lips as she felt Eric tense just slightly, feeling her breath so close against his skin. But he didn't say a word, and slowly, Calleigh shifted again, pressing her lips to his neck in a slow, sensual kiss.

One moment, Calleigh was squirming in his arms and breathing against his skin, and Eric thought it couldn't get much more intense than that. And then, in the next moment, her lips were dancing over his neck, the explosion of feeling that resulted nearly enough to knock him from his feet. One kiss became two, three; and Eric couldn't help but let his eyes fall closed as her hand crept its way over his chest, coming to rest just over his heart.

But when her tongue and teeth added themselves to that elaborate dance, Eric had to stop her. Reluctantly, of course – her lips on his neck was easily one of the most heavenly sensations he'd ever had the pleasure to feel. But this was _Calleigh;_ he had to know that she wanted this, that she wasn't just using it to escape from her inner demons. Moistening his parched lips, Eric gently stroked her hair, trying to coax her into looking up at him. "Calleigh…what are you doing, Cal?"

With a quick nip that left Eric biting at his own lip, Calleigh pulled away from him, feeling her need to be with him grow ever more intense. She was feeling herself grow addicted to him, and she hadn't even tasted his lips yet. "Eric…" she murmured, and when she finally looked into his eyes, Eric nearly lost it. In her dark green eyes – he'd never seen them quite that dark, that deep before - was the multitude of what he himself felt for her.

He lifted a hand, hesitating for a moment before he tentatively touched the pad of his thumb to her cheek, just praying that this time, she wouldn't pull away. And she didn't. This time, she sighed softly, leaning into his touch. Eric didn't know what had crossed her mind earlier, but it seemed as though she had beaten it, whatever it was. Cupping her cheek fully in his palm, he gazed deep into her eyes as he revealed what he needed her to know. "I mean it when I say I don't know what I would do if something had happened to you," he whispered, holding her gaze even though the temptation to glance away was huge. "Living with this bullet in my head, not knowing if a single wrong move is going to dislodge it and kill me…that scares me to death, Calleigh." He paused, watching as her eyes widened in unmistakable fear at the very idea. "But I have never been more scared in my life than I was today. Losing you…" His voice shaking, Eric had no choice but to trail off, unable to lend voice to that horrific thought.

Calleigh shuddered almost imperceptibly in his arms, the briefest flash of her ordeal flickering across her mind. The hand that remained on Eric's chest twitched just slightly, but not once did Calleigh break the blessed contact between their eyes. "I just…" she murmured, pausing to let out a deep breath. "I just want to forget," she finished, her words for the first time confirming that she really wasn't okay. "I just want to forget it all."

He couldn't help it. He had one arm around Calleigh and one hand on her cheek, and he was just overwhelmed by being so close to her. Her intoxicating scent was doing a number on his senses, and the look in her eyes – so honest, so implicitly trusting; all Eric wanted to do was grant her everything she wanted. All he wanted was to help her forget. And maybe, given all she'd been through – all _they'd_ been through – maybe it wasn't the ethically right thing to do, but Eric had long since stopped thinking with his mind.

As he touched his forehead to hers, his every intent conveyed in his dark brown eyes, Eric was thinking with his heart. Slowly, oh so slowly, he tilted her chin up, watching her eyes flutter closed before his own eyes quickly followed. And finally, after so, _so_ many years of waiting, of longing, Eric tentatively lowered his lips to hers in the sweetest of kisses.

And if her mind hadn't shut completely down before, it was that kiss that threw the last switch. Rising to her tiptoes, she met his lips fully, her arms snaking slowly around his neck, intent on drawing him closer to her.

It was a slow, sweet mingling of lips, almost as though there weren't so many years of pent-up tension lurking just under the surface, ready to burst out. It was every bit a first kiss; soft, gentle, tentative, though lacking the characteristic awkwardness that seems to color so many kisses shared with someone for the very first time. And as Calleigh made the first move to pull away from him, she only allowed their lips to separate, smiling softly as Eric gazed into her eyes, their foreheads still touching.

What Calleigh saw in his eyes in that moment, she couldn't fully lend a name to. There were just too many feelings that she herself had never experienced before; she had no idea what they were.

The torment of her ordeal still lingered at the back of her mind, and it must've shown through in her eyes. Eric lifted a hand, gently stroking the back of her hair as he watched her closely, trying to read her. "You okay?" he asked quietly.

Slowly, Calleigh gave a slight nod, lowering her eyes to Eric's lips, for it had grown far too intense to gaze into those dark brown orbs. "I'm okay," she murmured, the gentleness of Eric's fingers stroking through her hair nearly hypnotizing her, enticing her into a sense of calm she hadn't felt in what seemed like forever.

To punctuate the truth of her words, Calleigh tilted her head, kissing him once more. With a hand on his cheek, his stubble tickling her skin, she drew him closer, the feel of his lips against hers awakening something within her, something she hadn't really felt before this.

Calleigh had never really believed that there existed a fairytale kiss. After all, a kiss was just a kiss, wasn't it? Just a simple pressing together of lips, and while they might be pleasurable, they weren't anything special. But this kiss, these two kisses shared with Eric changed her perception entirely. Never before had she had a kiss that honestly made her knees go weak; never before had she had a kiss that took her breath away so completely.

And this kiss managed to do both of those the very second that his lips touched her own. Everything she'd ever read about in the few romance novels she'd had time to finish…she was experiencing it firsthand. And, by far, experiencing it was so much better than reading about it.

Calleigh soon felt his teeth nip lightly at her lower lip, begging permission to deepen the kiss, permission that was quickly granted with a soft moan. Gladly she parted her lips for him, letting his tongue slip past, into the warm cavern of her mouth.

Eric gave a slight groan as his tongue explored her warm mouth for the first time, tasting a sweetness that was so uniquely Calleigh. Her lips were so soft against his own; it was literally driving him crazy, crazy for her. He felt her fingernails scratching gently at the back of his neck, sending shivers down the length of his spine, and Eric couldn't help but give a soft growl.

The need for oxygen was quickly becoming unavoidable, but the last thing Eric ever wanted to do was break away from her lips. His entire body felt electrified by her, and the tiny moan he pulled from her as gently he moved her toward the wall sent so much of his blood rushing southward. So dizzy was he, but dizzy from lack of oxygen or from being so close to Calleigh, he knew not.

Vaguely Calleigh felt the wall against her back, surprising her slightly – she hadn't really realized they'd been moving, she'd been so lost in the feel of his lips moving against hers. So hypnotic it was; she'd never had a kiss before that had the power to block out everything, leaving only with sensation – his lips on hers, his hands in her hair, and now, the wall at her back, leaving her trapped between that wall and Eric's body.

Over and over his lips crashed with hers, kissing her with more intensity than Calleigh had ever thought possible. He tightened his fingers in her hair, trying to pull her even closer to him. He shifted slightly, and Calleigh couldn't help but moan lightly into his mouth as she felt his arousal caught between their bodies. Just the feel of that sent a shiver racing to the deepest parts of her.

Suddenly, the reality of the situation dawned on Calleigh; the line they were about to cross with each other. They'd already teased the boundary, but now they were about to jump headfirst over that line. And oh, she wanted to; she'd wanted to for _years._ Calleigh had spent so long daydreaming about this, but now that it was actually upon her, it brought with it a sense of fear. What if they crossed this line, and it turned out to be a mistake? What if, instead of bringing them closer, this only made things awkward between them? Her mind had awoken from the initial shock of his kiss, and was now working on overdrive, much to her heart and body's dismay.

"Eric," she mumbled against his lips, his name more of a moan than a protest. Mentally she kicked herself for that; this felt good; too good, but despite how badly she wanted him, she had to know that this wasn't a mistake. She had to know that this was only the beginning, and not just something they were doing because both of them were emotionally damaged today.

Her mind was the only part of her that was crying out against this. Even she couldn't deny the amount of heat quickly gathering in the lower regions of her body; she couldn't deny the fact that this felt too perfect to be wrong. As Eric's tongue teased her own; as his hands migrated to her hips, his thumbs stroking the uncovered patch of skin there, all Calleigh wanted was to silence her mind and give in.

She felt Eric's hands toy with the hem of her top, slowly pushing it upward by mere centimeters, and Calleigh used the last reserves of her strength to break away from his kiss, trying her best to ignore the way he tasted upon her lips as she moistened them with her tongue. "Eric," she tried again, breathless.

Her tiny hands closed over his, stopping him, albeit reluctantly. "Eric." Her eyes locked on their connected hands, the contrasts between them striking her. His dark skin, her pale skin; his large hands, her tiny ones. The contrast was made ever more apparent as he turned his hands, releasing her camisole and enveloping both of her hands in his. The fit was exquisite, and Calleigh's body trembled as she imagined the perfection of her body wrapped snugly in his embrace, or his lips meshing so perfectly with hers as he moved inside her…

The thought brought a rush of moisture to her core, as well a flush to the rest of her body. Suddenly, though her current state of dress was extremely light, she felt as though she were suffocating. She wanted them off; she wanted nothing separating their bodies. She wanted to feel his skin on hers, the lightest sheen of sweat over the both of them. That was what she wanted; what _every _part of her wanted, but what she needed was to be sure. At this point, she couldn't be sure _what _she needed to know from Eric, but she needed some kind of confirmation.

With a deep, steadying breath, Calleigh lifted her eyes, immediately falling victim to the darkened, lustful, almost crazy look in Eric's eyes. It sent a deep, delicious shiver racing through every inch of her body, and as her lips parted to once again murmur his name – it was by far the only coherent thought she possessed – she found that all that escaped was a soft, undignified squeak. Her mouth was dry and she could barely breathe; she was dizzy with Eric. Her body was spinning out of control, taking her heart along for the ride and leaving behind only a few vestiges of her mind. She'd thought the adrenaline rush from earlier was beginning to wear off, but apparently she'd been wrong. Her entire body felt overly sensitized; the lightest touches from Eric were enough to send her arousal soaring skyward.

"I was _so_ afraid of losing you today," Eric murmured quietly, and it was all Calleigh could do to keep from shuddering at his tone. "When I saw you walk through that doorway, that bastard with a gun at your back, it was all I could do not to shoot him right there. And then…when he threatened to shoot you…" Eric trailed off, his eyes clearly demonstrating the fierce anger that had coursed through his veins earlier. "I could've killed those guys with my bare hands," he continued in a whisper, almost a growl. "I would've killed _anyone_ with my bare hands for you."

They were the same bare hands that currently held onto hers so gently, with such compassion. Releasing her hands, Eric gently traced his fingers over her covered sides, feeling his own emotions run away with him. He _had_ almost lost her. He'd let her slip away from him, and then he'd almost lost her for good. Letting either of those happen again was not an option to him. "Calleigh…" he murmured, the fire in his eyes undeniable.

Calleigh couldn't speak. Her own need was blinding her to everything but the man in front of her and his lips, his strong arms, his eyes, his arousal…there was nothing else she could do. Unwaveringly returning his fiery gaze, Calleigh flicked her tongue over her lips before reaching out and clutching the collar of his shirt, harshly pulling him closer as her lips crashed against his. She'd gotten her answer. She needed this. _They_ needed this.

Eric couldn't help but grin into the kiss as she tugged him closer, her fingers clutching his collar so tightly that he thought the fabric might leave a mark at the back of his neck, but he didn't care about that. At this point, there was very little he did care about; nothing existed but himself and Calleigh in this moment.

His hands at her hips, Eric tentatively allowed his thumbs to slip beneath the fabric of her camisole, just barely brushing over her smooth skin. It was only the pad of his thumb, but Eric would swear right then and there that no other woman he'd been with had smoother, softer skin than Calleigh. So slowly, he allowed just a bit more of his palm rest against her soft skin, using every bit of his strength to hold himself back, at least for now.

It was all he could do to keep from tugging her camisole over her head, but he had to let her set that pace. There was a nonverbal sign that he was waiting on, a sign she hadn't given yet, and even if it killed him, he knew he had to wait for that. For the moment, though, he appeased himself by trailing kisses down her neck, ignoring the protests made by his back over their obvious difference in height. With gentle fingers, he slid the strap of her camisole to the side, latching his mouth onto the creamy skin of her shoulder. Calleigh gave a soft sigh, his name on her lips spurring him on as he kissed, suckled, and nipped lightly at her shoulder before following the path of her collarbone back to her neck.

Suddenly, the height difference became a little too much for Eric's back. Knowing exactly how he could rectify that, he traced his hands down her back and over her backside, eliciting a surprised gasp from Calleigh as he lifted her up, momentarily pressing her completely against the wall. Instinctively Calleigh's legs wrapped around his waist, and Eric almost lost it as he felt her heat come in contact with his arousal, even through the two layers of fabric that both of them still wore. As if that weren't enough, she ground her hips into his, craving the contact against her sensitive core. Eric groaned deeply against her skin, pressing her even harder against the wall as he struggled to maintain his own balance. Having Calleigh in his arms, her legs wrapped around him was already enough to make him lose his mind; he didn't need the added sensation of her grinding her hips against his.

Didn't need it, but oh dear God how he wanted it.

Closing his lips over her throat, Eric suckled a little more forcefully at her pulse point. Calleigh moaned softly, tilting her neck to grant him better access. At the same time her fingers slipped between their bodies, beginning to work the buttons of his shirt with precision. She wanted to feel his bare skin against hers.

As her fingers closed around the fourth button down, she felt Eric's teeth nip lightly at her throat, momentarily destroying her concentration. Her eyes closed and she let out a soft whimper, trembling when Eric laved his tongue over the spot before kissing a trail of fire further downward toward her collarbone. Supporting her against the wall, Eric sneaked a hand between them, gently brushing over her covered breast, groaning lightly as he realized she lacked a bra beneath her top. He couldn't help but grin against her skin as he cupped her breast, his thumb teasing gently over a hardened nipple. Calleigh whimpered, squirming against him as he teased it to full hardness, the soft fabric between her nipple and his thumb creating even more sensation.

Despite her momentary distraction, Calleigh managed to undo the last of the buttons on Eric's shirt, exposing to her his extremely toned chest. She pushed the offending fabric out of the way, Eric lending her the little bit of help she needed to get it off of his body. Carelessly, Calleigh tossed the black button-down somewhere over Eric's shoulder, not caring at all where it landed. And finally, her hands were roving over his chest, feeling as his muscles rippled beneath her fingertips. Calleigh couldn't help but moan at the thought that flashed before her eyes – the feel of the softness of her bed beneath her, and the hardness of those muscles as Eric moved above her…the thought had her shuddering in his arms and pressing her hips even harder against his.

Her hands on his skin was the sign he'd been waiting for – he knew he couldn't touch her so intimately until she made it okay. Now that she had, Eric brought his hands to the hem of her top as he kissed his way back to her lips, allowing his tongue to tease hers before balling the fabric in his fists and tugging upward. Calleigh lifted her arms, breaking away from his lips long enough to let him pull it over her head, her cheeks flushing lightly as she realized just how exposed to Eric she now was.

It was a tint that brightened as Eric's eyes stared unabashedly, from her tousled hair, to her pink cheeks, then to her uncovered breasts. "You are beautiful," he whispered, lifting a hand to gently cup a breast. Calleigh bit at her lip as he rolled the nipple between his fingers, whimpering out loud as he leaned in and rained kisses over her other breast, studiously avoiding where he knew she wanted his lips the most. She squirmed against him, the double-assault from his lips and fingers driving her crazy.

It was mind-blowing, the feel of too much sensation over one breast, but not enough on the other. One nipple receiving the undivided attention of his skillful fingers, the other nipple completely neglected. Well, not completely neglected; Calleigh could feel his breath against it as he kissed his way around it, teasing her to the point of insanity. Her squirms intensified as she grew ever more impatient, ever more needy. "Eric…" she whined, trying to direct his head herself.

Eric enjoyed the playful torment; more than that, he enjoyed the way her beautiful lips whimpered his name, unabashedly showing him her need. He toyed with her only a moment longer, then finally he gave into her pleas. He smirked, closing his lips around her sensitive nipple, flicking his tongue at it, his own arousal growing as the sound of her momentarily relieved moan reached his ears.

Calleigh shuddered as he suckled at her aroused nipple, occasionally adding his teeth to the mix. He nibbled gently, feeling Calleigh's nails dig into his shoulders as he did so. Panting slightly, she couldn't believe that both of them remained halfway dressed. Eric already had her worked up to near bursting. She wasn't sure how much more of this exquisite torture she could take, but at the same time, she wanted it never to end.

She wanted it never to end, but Calleigh wasn't sure how much more she could take up against this wall. The muscles in her back had finally begun to cramp, protesting its hardness. Squirming against Eric, Calleigh couldn't help but give a dissatisfied groan. "Eric," she mumbled, wincing as he responded by pushing her harder against the wall. "Eric…bed…"

While he hadn't picked up on her displeasure, Eric had no complaints about that request. Tightening his hold on her, he slowly began moving them away from the wall. Calleigh clung to him as he carried her, the light grinding of her hips against his very nearly driving him out of his mind. As if that wasn't enough, Eric was afraid he might drop her when she leaned forward, closing her lips over his earlobe. Her gentle sucking motion, combined with the occasional nibble, was enough to send the rest of the blood in his upper body soaring southward. "Cal…" he growled, nearly swaying on his feet when she bit him softly in response. She smirked slightly, releasing his earlobe and choosing instead to plant featherlight kisses to the skin below it, slowly working her way back to his lips. Once there, he met her eagerly, knowing he could never get enough of her taste, her kisses.

Forcing himself to break away from her, Eric somehow managed to ignore her whimper of protest, though he so desperately wanted to give in and kiss her again. Ever gently, he lay her down on the bed, taking a moment to simply take in the vision of her lying there, only half-clothed, waiting for him to join her. She shifted slightly, raising herself onto her elbows as she gazed up at him, sheer need in her emerald eyes. "Eric…"

That was all the encouragement he needed to join her. Lowering himself to the bed, Eric moved over her, feeling as though his entire body was on fire. Wasting no time, he brought their lips back together, kissing her deeply, fully, their tongues mingling, exploring, tasting each other. Eric shuddered, moaning lightly as Calleigh's arms circled him, her hands moving sensuously over his back as she pulled him down to her, laying back fully on the bed. With a slight whimper, Calleigh squirmed beneath him, feeling his arousal pressing against her covered core, making her need even more contact.

As if reading her mind, Eric's fingers found the drawstring of her pants, roughly pulling it untied. Calleigh shivered, feeling his touch so close to her apex, yet still so far away. Suddenly, Eric chuckled against her lips, and Calleigh realized that she'd bucked her hips toward him. She was completely out of control of her need, her response to that need, and it felt…liberating. She'd never felt so free before; she _wanted _Eric to take control; she _wanted_ to let go.

And then, suddenly, she was thrown right back to the very span of time she so desperately needed to forget. Without warning, Eric's fingers brushed over the bruised patch of skin along her abdomen, and Calleigh couldn't stop the whimper of pain that escaped her lips. Immediately, Eric broke away from her lips, his eyes flying open, the dark brown orbs filled with such worry that Calleigh felt guilty for being the cause of it. To her dismay, he moved off of her, his eyes instantly flitting to the purplish splotch at her stomach. So gently, his fingers traced the outline, the worry and concern mixing with anger in his eyes – there was only one place she could've gotten that bruise. "What happened?" he breathed.

Calleigh closed her eyes; why did he have to bring that up? How she'd gotten that bruise was the last thing she wanted to think about right now. "It's nothing," she lied, opening her eyes and staring blankly up at the ceiling. She wished Eric would believe her; that he would go back to his exquisite exploration of her body, but she knew he wouldn't until he got the truth.

Just as she'd expected, Eric saw straight through her lie. "Calleigh, that's not true," he chided softly, pressing a gentle kiss to the bruise. Calleigh however, remained silent, and Eric for the first time realized his greatest fear was a reality. "They hurt you, didn't they?"

Calleigh refused to look at him; to her surprise, the sting of tears was pricking slightly at her eyes. "He kicked me," she answered quietly, breathing deeply. "I…I made a mistake, and he threw me to the ground, face-first, and then kicked me over…"

The look of sheer anger that flashed through Eric's eyes momentarily frightened Calleigh, though that fear was soon overcome by the realization that he was angry _for_ her. Never had she seen him so deeply affected; it blew her away to think that he could possibly feel that deeply for her. "Eric…"

The quiet whisper of his name brought him back to her, and despite the fact that his pants still felt as though they'd shrunk monumentally, Eric suddenly couldn't shake the guilt that he'd actually let this get this far. His conscience was berating him; Calleigh had just gone through a traumatic experience, and here he was, getting her out of her clothes. "Calleigh, he murmured, ducking his head. "I'm sorry…"

Blinking her eyes, Calleigh felt confusion wash over her. He was sorry? For what? With a slight groan, she pulled herself to a sitting position, waiting for Eric to look back into her eyes before speaking. "What?"

Eric sighed, feeling his apprehension fade somewhat as he gazed into her eyes. "I don't want…to push you," he struggled with his words, much like he often did around Calleigh. "I don't want you to do something if you're not ready. I don't want to hurt you," he murmured, clasping the fingers of one hand with hers.

If ever the sincerity in his voice had melted her completely, it was right there in that moment. She'd felt him against her; she knew he needed her just as badly as she needed him. And yet, still his main concern was hurting her. "Eric, please," she whispered, tugging at his hand to emphasize her point. Despite the momentary distraction, she was still on fire for him. "I need…you." Her eyes never leaving his, she pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder, letting her lips linger before she lay back once more, trying to tug Eric with her. "Please."

Wordlessly, Eric gave a slow nod, ignoring the pulling at his hand. Instead, he positioned himself over her abdomen, and, ever gently, he showered kisses over the forming bruise, wishing more than anything that he could actually kiss it better. Her abdomen fluttered slightly with every touch of his lips, and briefly he wondered whether the slight contact was hurting her. Calleigh quickly put that suspicion to rest though; she released his hand, hers finding its way to the back of Eric's head, gently scratching his neck with her nails.

She whined softly, finding herself driven crazy by the slow pace Eric was maintaining. With his soft lips caressing her skin like that, she thought she would go crazy before Eric ever returned to the task he'd originally begun before laying eyes on her bruise. Eventually though his hands found their way back to her now loosened pants, and as he grasped the material with his fingers, he slipped them down and away from her slim legs, with a little help from Calleigh who was more than eager to get the stifling material away from her body, leaving her before him in nothing more than her panties.

But before Eric had time to admire her beauty, Calleigh was tugging at him again, trying to coax him back to her lips. He obliged; after all, by his plans he would have plenty of time to ravish her body. As soon as his mouth closed over hers, he felt her tiny hands stroke down his chest, easily finding and skillfully undoing his belt. But that was where her skillfulness ended; at that moment, Eric broke the kiss, dropping one more quick one to the corner of her mouth before kissing a trail of fire once more to her neck, suckling at the junction of her neck throat and shoulder as she struggled to rid him of his pants. It was hard to concentrate; she fumbled with the button and the zipper as he suckled at her skin, but Eric was similarly affected. Her lack of concentration caused her fingers to brush over his covered arousal, emptying his mind of everything but her hands and their current position. He groaned as she pushed at the offending material, and once the fabric bunched around his knees, Eric pulled back and pulled them the rest of the way off himself, leaving his confining boxers the only material left covering him.

It hit him then, as he straddled her; they were really going to do this. He and Calleigh. The woman who'd visited him in his wildest dreams; the woman he'd grown to know, respect, love more than any other woman in his life. It was almost surreal; he couldn't believe this. He couldn't believe she was beneath him, just as vulnerable, unguarded as he was. It took his breath away. Catching the questioning glance in Calleigh's eyes, he leaned down, pressing a quick, reverent kiss upon her lips.

He seemed to be lost in thought over something, but what, Calleigh didn't know. Using that to her advantage, she gripped at his shoulders, feeling the muscles tense beneath her fingers. Summoning up all of her strength, Calleigh pushed at his body, rolling them over and planting herself right on top of him. She couldn't help but grin smugly down at him upon witnessing the surprise in his eyes. "Hi there," she murmured seductively, before leaning over him, her mouth quickly seeking out his.

Her hair fell around them in a curtain of vanilla blonde as they kissed languidly, deeply. Calleigh shuddered, feeling Eric trail his hands down the length of her body, stopping briefly to flick his thumbs over both of her nipples, loving the way Calleigh whimpered quietly into the kiss. Continuing their trek downward, he ran his fingers over her taut abdomen, taking extreme care not to irritate her bruise, then around to her back before coming to rest at her hips, pulling her down against him as she began to grind her hips slowly against his.

Eric gave a hiss of pleasure as he felt her heat against him, and even through the layers that remained, the sensation was enough for his mind to go completely blank. Unable to stop himself, he bucked his hips up against hers, and Calleigh drew in a deep breath, trembling above him. "God, Eric," she moaned quietly, arching her back. Entranced by the sight, Eric slowly drew his fingers up her sides, from her hips to her breasts. Calleigh bit her lip as he cupped her breasts in his palms. She whimpered softly, but it quickly became a cry as Eric again lifted his hips into hers, grinding against her center.

Overcome by the sensation, Calleigh once more fell forward, her hands on Eric's chest as she kissed him almost frantically, her need now soaring above what she even thought possible. Her tongue dueled for control with his, and Eric gladly let her think she was winning that battle, for he had other plans. Gripping tightly to her hips, he gave a deep groan as he pulled her fully against him, hesitating only for a second before flipping them back to their original position; Calleigh on her back beneath him. "Hi there to you too," he smirked, mocking her earlier words.

"Not fair," she pouted, her eyes sparkling as Eric smirked above her.

"Next time," he murmured in response, dropping a soft kiss to the valley between her breasts. "Maybe, that is." Before Calleigh could protest, Eric closed his lips around a hardened nipple, nibbling lightly at the swollen nub. Calleigh cried out for the first time, the sound music to Eric's ears. Alternating gentle nips with soft swipes of his tongue, Eric had her arching her back beneath him in no time as her own hands began to reach between them, reaching for him. Eric let out a hiss as her fingers brushed against him through his boxers. Lifting his lips from her breast, he smirked down at her as he reached between them, capturing her hands in one of his before she could grasp onto him. Calleigh whined, an adorable pout at her lips, but Eric didn't let that deter him. He knew he was already too far gone; just the right stroke of Calleigh's fingers could push him over the edge far too soon.

Calleigh struggled to free her hands, but Eric refused to relent until he'd moved too far out of her reach. He pressed a gentle kiss to the underside of her breast, noting the way she squirmed beneath him. She was getting restless, he could tell. But in no way did that knowledge stop Eric from taking his own sweet time as he slowly made his way downward, leaving no patch of skin unkissed.

As his lips made the slow trek downward, exploring fingers crept their way down Calleigh's smooth, silky sides, feeling as her stomach fluttered beneath his touch. Slipping lower, Eric soon found what he was looking for without ever breaking the contact between their lips. A thin, lacy barrier was all that separated him from her, and it was enough to steal Eric's breath from him. He'd only ever dreamed of being this close to her, and he was growing more and more sure that he was going to wake up at any second.

He dipped his tongue in her navel, loving the sinuous way her body arched at the sensation. She was panting lightly now, and Eric couldn't help but grin against her skin – she was already out of breath, and he was just getting started. Calleigh wanted to forget what had happened to her, and at this point, Eric's ego wanted nothing more than to make her forget everything but his name.

Tilting his head so he could look up into her face, Eric finally allowed his fingertips to brush ever so lightly over her covered apex, finding himself momentarily awestruck at the way Calleigh trembled at his touch. Tightly closed were her eyes, and her teeth gently worried her bottom lip, as obviously she struggled not to fall headfirst into the realm of sensation Eric was causing in her.

But that was exactly what Eric wanted: he _wanted_ her to fall. He wanted her to let go and concentrate solely on the feelings he stirred within her, both physical and emotional. With a devilish grin, he pressed the palm of his hand against her, placing just enough pressure to drive her wild, but not enough to grant her any kind of release. It was still too soon for that. For that reason, Eric had to try extra hard to ignore the way his boxers continued to shrink around him with each whimper that left Calleigh's lips. Every sound and move she made drove him farther and farther toward the edge, and when she whined out his name, Eric had to pause and take in a deep, steadying breath of his own.

As he continued to kiss his way slowly downward, Eric hooked his thumbs in the sides of her black, lacy panties before tugging them downward, a grin touching his lips at Calleigh's eagerness to get them away from her body. Calleigh giggled softly as Eric sat up and carelessly tossed the fabric over his shoulder, having no clue where it might have landed. With the softest touch possible, he brushed his fingertips along her thigh, only merely flitting over the most inside part. "God," he murmured, his awe plain in his voice. "You're beautiful."

Her entire body flushed at his compliment, shivering as she felt his touch grow closer and closer to her center. "You've said that already," she pointed out quietly, a sparkle in her eyes.

Eric smiled, leaning over her and gently pressing a kiss to her hip. "And I'll say it a million more times," he replied, and Calleigh felt her heart completely melt. She felt as though her entire body could melt into the bedsheets as Eric nipped gently at her hip, easily discovering yet another of her most sensitive spots. It soon became more than she could handle, and with a sharp tug, she pulled Eric back up her body, shuddering as he snuck a quick nip at her breast in the process.

Lifting her head from the pillow, Calleigh met his lips with such intensity that Eric couldn't help but groan lightly into her mouth. For the first time, she felt his arousal pressing against her bare skin. Instinctively her legs parted for him, and Eric pushed his hips against hers, making her squirm and whimper beneath him. He did it again, and this time Calleigh lifted her own hips, catching him off guard, leaving him wanting to whimper aloud.

Before Calleigh could do it again, Eric had broken away from her lips and begun kissing his way downward, first over her neck, over her collarbone, her breasts and stomach, this time allowing his lips to move lower than Calleigh had let him before. Calleigh closed her eyes tightly, knowing exactly what was coming, that knowledge causing a fresh rush of moisture to emerge between her legs. She felt Eric's hands as he caressed her thighs, moving from the outsides to the insides, his fingers never quite making it to where Calleigh suddenly needed them to be. Instinctively she parted her legs even more for him, unable to hold in a cry as he just barely brushed over her apex. She'd feared he might stop to ask if she was okay again, but to her relief, her soft cry had the opposite effect.

Extremely slowly, Eric deepened his exploration, little by little increasing the pressure of his fingers. Languidly he stroked her entrance, momentarily blown away by the moisture he found. _He'd_ made her like this. _He'd_ been the one to make her react like this. It was _his_ name that left her lips on breathy cries, soft pleas. _He _was the one who had her gripping at his wrist as she squirmed beneath him, set aflame by even the lightest touches.

If the lightest of touches could do this to her, then what would happen if Eric touched her just a little more boldly? Just thinking about the possibilities made him groan. He watched her face closely, loving the way she bit her lip as he dipped a finger inside her. He couldn't help but let out a low growl as he felt just how wet she really was. He was further blown away by the way Calleigh whimpered at the intrusion, her back arching as her body searched for more contact.

Eric couldn't help but oblige her; he himself was too far gone to withstand much teasing now. His eyes never leaving her face, he slipped a second finger inside, hesitating only for a moment before letting his thumb brush over her swollen nub, just barely. Calleigh gasped, tensing visibly, and immediately she brought a hand down, fingers closing almost painfully over his wrist, as though that might help her regain the control that Eric was so intent on destroying. He smirked, using his free hand to pry her hand away from his wrist. "I don't think so…"

"Eric –" her protest quickly faded into a shuddering moan as Eric curled his fingers inside of her, making her forget why she'd tried to protest in the first place. His lips were back at her thighs again, raining soft kisses over her skin as he pumped his fingers, occasionally letting his thumb brush where he knew she wanted it the most. Her hips bucked against him, and Eric gave a playful smirk, reaching out with his free hand to hold her down.

Watching her lose her control like this was so exhilarating to Eric. He'd never seen her when she wasn't so immaculately put together. Even the few times when he'd seen her cry, there had been a definite control about her tears. She never sobbed openly, at least not in front of anybody. Even when she raised her voice to someone, she never let her emotions spin out of control. And now, she was letting go. _For him._

To be trusted by her that intimately took Eric's breath away.

He felt her thighs quiver as he continued kissing his way inward, nibbling gently at the inside of her thigh. Settling between her legs, Eric glanced quickly up to her face, the lustful look in her eyes sending sparks of electricity straight to his own arousal. At that point, he just couldn't take it anymore, and with his free hand he managed to quickly shove the confining material off and away from his body, without missing a beat. With a devilish grin, he pursed his lips, blowing a light stream of air over her core, taking pride in the knowledge that that tiny action already had Calleigh gripping at the sheets.

As soon as he touched his tongue to her swollen nub, Calleigh's head fell back, unable to hold herself up any longer. This was just too much for her; her entire body felt as though it might catch flame at any moment.

His fingers pumping steadily inside her, Eric gently flicked the swollen nub back and forth with his tongue, moving faster and faster as her whimpers began coming more and more often, growing steadily louder. He felt her walls clench around her fingers, and Eric knew just how close she was. With a grin, he closed his lips over her clit, and though he only suckled gently at it at first, it was enough to drive Calleigh wild. Suddenly, Eric felt her nails digging at his scalp, and whether she was trying to bring him closer or push him away, he couldn't tell.

Increasing the pressure and the tempo of his fingers, Eric sucked hard at the swollen nub, feeling as Calleigh's body suddenly went rigid. She dug her nails into his flesh almost painfully, but Eric couldn't care less about that, because suddenly his name was falling from her lips in quiet murmurs, and he knew that had to be the sweetest song he'd ever heard. Refusing to remove his mouth just yet, he glanced up toward her, watching in awe as her entire body shuddered with the force of her climax, and all Eric wanted to do was keep her shaking, keep her murmuring his name like a prayer.

He slowed the pace of both his fingers and his lips as she slowly began to come down from her climax, loving the continuous shudder that seemed to consume her. He could feel her panting; he could see the rise and fall of her chest as she caught her breath. After a moment he began increasing the pressure again little by little, and almost immediately Eric felt her hands pushing at his head, the sensitivity becoming too much for her to handle. Eric obliged her, slipping his fingers out and allowing her to tug him up by the shoulders, though he did pause to lave a few soft kisses over her abdomen. Calleigh whimpered though, and with a smirk Eric left her taut stomach behind, eventually coming to rest as his face hovered mere inches above hers.

"God, Eric," she drawled softly, the disoriented look in her beautiful green eyes making his lips curl into a smug grin. Calleigh chuckled slightly, wishing she had the energy to roll her eyes. "You certainly seem satisfied with yourself," she teased.

Eric snorted. "Like you were complaining," he retorted. He dropped a quick kiss to her lips. "Come to think about it, I'm the one who should be complaining. Maybe I wasn't finished when you started pulling me back up here."

Calleigh gave a spent chuckle, and Eric found himself entranced by the sound. "But you were having too much fun teasin' me," she murmured playfully, still unable to catch her breath completely. "I had to stop you sometime…"

Eric lowered his head, gently nipping at Calleigh's bottom lip before allowing their mouths to meet fully. Calleigh sighed beneath him, her nails gently scratching at the back of his neck. Lips and tongues mingled almost lazily, separating only long enough to breathe in, a mix of the needed oxygen and the dizzying scents of each other replenishing them.

When at long last they finally parted, Eric gazed down at the beauty beneath him, once more in awe over her. Her eyes were closed as she nibbled tantalizingly at her lip. She took deep breaths, panting slightly as she struggled to catch her breath. With a quirk of her lips, she allowed her eyes to flutter open, losing herself in Eric's dark brown eyes. Lifting a hand, she gently traced her fingers over his cheek, feeling his stubble beneath them. That touch, coupled with the look in her eyes, was too much for Eric, and he couldn't help but kiss her again.

"I want you," she murmured between kisses, her lips brushing against his as she spoke. Her hands sought him out, and Eric shuddered above her as her fingers stroked him. She kept careful eyes on his expression, enthralled by the way he responded to her touch.

As his eyes came open once more, Calleigh felt her fingers falter as such a delicious shiver ran throughout her body, making her squirm impatiently beneath him. She wanted him so badly; she'd wanted him for years. He made no effort to move, though, and Calleigh couldn't help but whine his name. "Eric…"

Eric lowered his head, pressing the softest of kisses along her jaw. "Are we…" he swallowed hard, the very idea that he was actually about to do this with Calleigh nearly blowing him away.

Calleigh gave a soft nod. "We're protected," she whispered, her body jumping slightly as she felt him against her for the first time. The sensation was so overpowering, and Calleigh had to close her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, Eric was watching her so carefully, obviously needing her now, but somehow finding the restraint to wait for her okay. With a grin, she lifted her hips, reveling in the expression that flitted over Eric's face. "Please, Eric," she murmured, lifting her head to press a kiss to the corner of his lips. "I need you…"

Eric didn't need any more encouragement. His eyes never leaving hers, he shifted his hips and began to push inside of her, moving almost agonizingly slowly. On his part, though, the agony was worth it – there was nothing better than watching Calleigh's face as they became one in the most intimate way.

He'd felt it with his fingers, but that was nothing compared to feeling her warmth, her slick wetness around his hardness. Once more he was astounded, his ego taking a major boost at the knowledge that she was like this, for him. Only for him.

It was with that thought that he pushed in the rest of the way, burying himself to the hilt. The sudden movement was harsh compared to the slow movement with which he'd begun, drawing a shuddering cry from Calleigh's lips.

Lowering his head, Eric captured her soft lips with his as he gave her a moment to adjust to him. The feeling was nothing less than exquisite; feeling her warmth surrounding him, knowing they were joined in the most intimate way, feeling Calleigh's hands as they stroked over his shoulders, his back, his buttocks. He felt her shift against him, and Eric broke the kiss with a groan, feeling her walls tighten slightly around him.

Regaining his control, he gazed down into Calleigh's face, waiting for her to open her eyes to him. "You okay?" he asked quietly, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. Despite his own need, his heart was still with Calleigh; he still worried about her after the ordeal she had gone through.

She pulled in a deep breath, nodding slowly as she breathed out. "Yeah…" she replied, softly lifting her hips into his, trying to coax him to move.

With one more kiss to her lips, Eric gazed directly into her eyes as he began a slow thrust, pulling out almost completely before pushing back in. Calleigh gave a quiet moan, her eyelids fluttering as shivers raced the length of her spine.

The fit was exquisite; their bodies moved together oh so perfectly, so sinuously. Losing himself completely in the rhythm their bodies picked up of their own accord, Eric lowered his head, gently suckling at Calleigh's earlobe as he thrust almost lazily, never wanting this moment to end. He could hear Calleigh's ragged breathing as she too lost herself, her nails scratching their way down his back, her body writhing beneath him with every thrust.

The sighs and whimpers that escaped her lips were nearly his undoing, and he couldn't help but thrust a little harder, a little deeper with the next stroke. The muffled "_oh!"_ that left her lips was another sound he mentally cataloged as one of his favorites.

Her nails raked over his back as he drove her toward the edge, and the way she squirmed beneath him nearly drove him out of his mind. He couldn't help it as his thrusts took on a more frantic pace, but Calleigh didn't seem to miss the slowness at all. Lowering his head, Eric gave a low grunt, kissing every patch of skin within reach of his lips as Calleigh's hands trailed further down his back, trying to pull him closer, deeper. Her hips lifted against his as he thrust in, sending him that much deeper. Calleigh's back arched and she whimpered his name, her eyes shut tightly in concentration.

He wanted so badly to watch her as she surrendered herself, but the wave of extreme pleasure beginning to overtake his body, not to mention his entire being, was just far, _far_ too intense. His own eyes fell closed, his hips taking on an even more desperate rhythm, a rhythm which Calleigh's body quickly picked up.

"Eric," she murmured breathily, her lips seeking his as her body trembled. "_God_, Eric."

Her name escaped his lips in a rough whisper when he felt her begin to flutter around him; close, _so_ close, but not quite there yet. A deft hand he reached quickly between them, quickly seeking out her swollen nub. Calleigh cried out as his fingers rubbed over it, first gently, then increasing the speed by fractions as she gasped softly beneath him, never fully able to catch her breath.

Determined to bring her over the edge, Eric gave a low growl and thrust hard, once, twice, and again before Calleigh cried out his name, her body shuddering, her nails digging into his skin, her walls contracting so tightly around him as her climax hit her, hard.

As he felt her tighten around him, all it took was the sound of his name leaving her lips, laced with such pleasure, ecstasy. With just a few more deep thrusts, Eric followed her over the edge, her name on his lips as his body trembled above her with the force of his climax. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing her in as the spasms began to trail off, leaving him spent, satisfied.

For a moment he lingered, brushing the lightest of kisses over her neck as he struggled to catch his breath. Lifting his head, he pressed a quick kiss to her lips before beginning to move.

She gave the softest of whimpers as he pulled out; she didn't want him to leave her. As he rolled onto his back with a groan, he pulled Calleigh with him, and immediately Calleigh snuggled into his embrace, still feeling so deeply the need to be close to him, much to Eric's delight. She pressed a gentle kiss to his chest before laying her head atop it, her hand resting just above his beating heart. His arms wrapped around her, holding her closely as though she belonged nowhere else but there.

There was no awkwardness between them, like she'd been afraid of in the past. Right now, Calleigh couldn't care less that they were co-workers, that they were friends who stood to lose that friendship if this didn't work out. Every fear she'd ever possessed about being with him had dissipated, just because this felt so completely right. This was how things were supposed to be.

Except for one thing. The dark cloud of her abduction was still hanging over her, just waiting for a chance to open up and rain down upon her once more.

As her lingering shivers eventually subsided, Calleigh couldn't help but fall back into her thoughts. She'd been able to block it out before, but now they were back with a vengeance. And now, it was even worse. The depth of the emotion she'd poured into their lovemaking had left her emotionally raw, completely open to attack from everything she'd tried to hide from earlier. It hit her in unavoidable waves as she snuggled against Eric, wishing that simply being in his arms could protect her from all of it.

Despite fighting, the feelings crashed into her, drowning her in waves of emotion that still felt so real, almost as though she were living through it again.

_The apprehension she'd felt upon driving up to the "crime scene."_

She had known something wasn't right; she'd had a gut feeling. A gut feeling she had ignored in favor of following procedure, sticking to protocol. She had resisted the urge to call for back-up; she was Calleigh Duquesne, she didn't need that for a simple scene.

After she'd gotten out of the Hummer, her memory became blurry. Anything she remembered was triggered by the accompanying emotion, which Calleigh would've rather forgotten than the actual events. Events were simple to deal with; emotions, not so much.

_The sheer fear that had gripped her as the sweet-smelling cloth was pressed over her face._

Though she'd been stunned, she'd fought with all her might, ignoring the screaming in her head that told her it was useless; it was chloroform, and it would knock her out whether she fought or not. But adrenaline and fear pushed her, and Calleigh couldn't help but struggle. She was strong in her own right, but even she couldn't outpower the men's rough grasp and the potency of the chloroform. She'd tried, but it hadn't been enough. Next thing she knew, she was waking up in the abandoned warehouse.

_The determination that set in as she first opened her eyes, her captor before her. The desperate need to assess the situation and take control of it, any way she could. The need to leave behind a message, any message, for anybody. She couldn't deny it now; she needed help._

She wasn't sure what pushed her to do it, especially since by then she was certain that these guys had covered their tracks. And besides, they were smart. Before anybody ever made it to this warehouse, they would be long gone anyway. Still, Calleigh left what little breadcrumbs she could, knowing that though slim, there was always a possibility.

_The growing hopelessness as the dreaded realization set in; the realization that she might not make it out of this alive. _

And that was the one that got to her. Never before had Calleigh felt so hopeless, so lost. She'd always prided herself on being able to take care of herself without relying on others, but now that had been taken from her. She couldn't get away. She couldn't stop them.

_She was going to die._

Before Calleigh could realize it, her eyes were stinging, her vision blurring. Stubbornly she tried to blink the moisture away, but the memories just kept pressing at her. Her heart pounded; her breathing quickened. Despite her current bodily state of satisfaction and comfort, such an intense feeling of panic broke through those barriers, crashing over her in waves. It was as though she'd lost herself in a nightmare…only Calleigh was more awake right now than she would ever be.

Uncontrollably her lip began to quiver, and Calleigh was unable to stop it even though she bit it to the point of pain. Moisture continued to fill her eyes, but Calleigh could no longer allow herself to blink, knowing that slight motion would not clear them away, but cause them to fall from her eyes.

And, even through her fighting, a few tears just would not be held back.

Eric was nearly lost to the realm of sweetest dreams when he was pulled sharply back from that ledge, the strangest of sensations against his chest. It wasn't the soft vanilla of her hair brushing over his skin. It wasn't the steady warmth of her breath either. This was wet, warm, and it alarmed Eric before he fully realized what it was.

Gently he brought a hand to the back of her head, his fingers gently threading through her locks of blonde. "Calleigh?" he whispered, his heartbeat quickening within his chest. She tensed in his arms, making Eric that much more worried. He couldn't see her eyes; he had no idea what was going through her mind right now. "Are you okay?" he asked tentatively, almost afraid of the answer. What if she chose now to close herself away from him?

Calleigh hesitated for a moment, feeling her cheeks tint in embarrassment. Discreetly she brought a hand up, wiping at the moisture that had formed in her eyes. "I'm fine," she murmured, despite knowing immediately that Eric would see right through her lie. She wasn't okay; she was fighting back demons that were too strong for her to fight alone.

There was no way that Eric was going to believe that. He'd felt the tear, he'd felt her tense up, and his heart just broke for her. There was a tiny bit of fear at the back of his mind – did Calleigh regret this? Was this too soon for them? But that fear was far eclipsed by his fear for _her._ Whatever she was struggling with, she was trying to struggle with it alone. "You can talk to me, baby," he said softly, the endearment slipping from his lips as though it were the most natural thing he'd ever said.

It was the sincerity in his voice that got to her, breaking down her carefully constructed stronghold. Just being safe in his arms made her want to let go; it made her want to trust him even more than she already did. She wanted to trust him with the deepest of her emotions.

And snuggled tightly against his warm body, with one arm around her while the other hand played in her hair, Calleigh found she couldn't _not_ let go. She fought it; oh how she fought it – it was what she'd trained herself to do for years and years, fighting her emotions, refusing to let anyone see the woman who existed beneath her sunny exterior. But now, the wave was just too much; she wasn't strong enough. Instinctively her fingers clutched into fists as her body tried to compensate for this rush of emotion. Squeezing her eyes tightly, she fought against the growing sting of tears, though she knew it was an undefeatable task. She pulled in a shaky breath and lifted her hand, shielding herself as her face crumpled. "Oh God, Eric," she whispered, her tears pushing through the barrier of her eyelids.

As her body began to tremble in his arms, Eric's heart came to a complete standstill. As she buried her face in the crook of his neck, Eric gently kissed the top of her head, whispering quietly to her. Instead of questioning her, he merely held her close, somehow knowing that was exactly what Calleigh needed. She didn't sob; she didn't bawl, neither of which Eric ever expected from Calleigh. Her tears came quietly, falling gently upon his shoulder, only the occasional sniffle or whimper coming from her.

Just as he'd known she would, Calleigh quickly pulled herself back together, feeling embarrassed and just as emotionally raw as she had before. Avoiding his eyes, she shifted back to her original spot, her head resting atop his chest. "I'm sorry, Eric," she murmured, almost inaudibly. With her fingers she traced random patterns over his chest, lingering over where she felt his heartbeat. "That wasn't…about this. Us."

Honestly, that had been the farthest thing from his mind. "I know," he replied quietly. Reaching out, he gently caught her hand as she traced over his heart, clasping his fingers with hers.

Calleigh let out a deep breath, letting herself be comforted by their connected hands. "Do you?" she asked, part of her wanting to sit up and draw the covers around herself, but the rest of her was far too content to stay where she was. "Because I really don't want you to think that I regret this, or that I think it's a mistake, because…" she swallowed hard, feeling so exposed. "Because I don't."

"I know," Eric repeated, punctuating his words with a kiss to her hair. "You've had a rough couple of days; I'd be amazed if you weren't shaken."

It was then that Calleigh did pull away from him, much to Eric's disappointment. It wasn't that being so near to him, so open with him had grown uncomfortable. She did want to talk to him. There was just something about him that was so inviting, and Calleigh possessed not the will to deny that. But she did need a bit of space between them for the moment.

For the first time, Eric got a glimpse of her eyes; her reddened, moist eyes. He knew those eyes, though only seeing them like that a few times – as he'd woken up in the hospital, and when he'd sat with Calleigh in the back of the ambulance not too many weeks ago. He wanted to respect her need for space, but Eric couldn't help but rise to a sitting position himself, the covers pooling at his waist. Gently he reached out, brushing a lock of tousled blonde behind her ear. "Cal…"

"They – they were going to kill me, Eric," she whispered, his name almost a whimper. Taking a deep breath, Calleigh steadied herself, hesitating until she was ready. "They were going to use me to cover up the murder, and then they were just…going to get rid of me. I never thought I would make it out of there alive. I was going to be…" she swallowed hard, staring down at the comforter, "one of the bodies on Alexx's autopsy table. I was going to be one of the victims, one of the casefiles."

There was nothing Eric wanted to do more than pull her into his arms, but still he allowed himself only the gentlest touch at her cheek. "There's no way I would've let that happen to you," he whispered, his own voice shaky. "No way in hell."

The seriousness of his words struck a chord deep within Calleigh. Somehow, she knew his words were true, and that knowledge was enough to silence so many of the nagging voices that remained in her mind. She had to duck her eyes for just a moment though, the feeling of letting Eric see so deeply into her soul still felt a bit foreign to her. "You know, when I saw you, sitting there at that poker table…" she trailed off, the tiniest of smiles touching her lips. There was no possible way she could describe the rush of emotions that had consumed her upon seeing him. Relief, joy, need, lingering fear…she'd felt a mix of everything possible. "That was when I knew I was okay."

Her admission floored him. Everything about her being so open with him left him in awe. He'd thought he was falling in love with her before, but this was ten times that, now that he was truly and completely seeing _her. _Nothing hidden, nothing held back. Unable to help himself, he leaned forward, capturing her lips in the sweetest, the softest of kisses.

_I don't know what I would've done if something would've happened to you._

The truth of his earlier words resonated through his mind and his heart as their lips mingled lazily. With the lightest of touches, he cupped her face, gently stroking his thumb over her cheek, treasuring this moment, this night as deeply as he could. He'd almost lost her today; he wasn't going to take any of this for granted.

The quietest of whimpers escaped her lips as he pulled away from her, and with a sigh Eric lay back once more, opening his arms to her. "Come here," he coaxed softly, an inviting smile at his lips. Calleigh couldn't help but oblige him; the fit of perfection that she had discovered before upon being in his arms was just something she could never deny, ever again. It was just…_right._

As Eric traced hypnotic circles over her back, Calleigh felt herself quickly grow drowsy. The last of her adrenaline had finally left her, leaving her feeling limp, weak in Eric's arms. That, coupled with the bubbly sense of contentment that spread through her entire being was enough to make her eyelids heavy.

It wasn't much later that the urge to close her eyes became undeniable, and with a soft yawn, Calleigh nestled herself further into Eric's strong arms, the gentle rise and fall of his chest luring her once and for all toward the realm of dreams.

She knew that eventually the nightmares would come. Maybe not tonight, maybe not tomorrow night. Maybe not even for a week or two. Maybe not until a particularly grueling case reduced her to her weakest, lowest, most vulnerable point.

She didn't know when they would come, but she knew that when they did, Eric would be there to wake her. Eric would be there beside her. Eric would be there for her, even when she insisted she was okay.

_He was always there._

Who had been the first person to cross her mind when she thought she was going to die? The thought of not getting to say goodbye to whom brought the first tears to her eyes? Who had been the only person she'd really seen sitting at that poker table?

_Eric._

Eric was all she'd seen.

Calleigh had spent way too many years fighting away her affection for him, trying to ignore that affection as it steadily grew into something more, something far deeper than she'd ever felt before. She had even managed to convince herself that what she felt every time he smiled at her was nothing, that it would pass in time.

She'd spent so long being fearful of the consequences – what if their relationship was forever changed for the worse? What if their working relationship suffered? What if she lost the truest friend she'd ever known? But just this year, they'd both nearly lost each other.

It had taken a steady breakdown of every last stronghold, every last reason to be apart. And when every last excuse crumbled to the ground in a pile of rubble, all Calleigh could see was Eric. It had taken a complete and total breaking down of her strongest barriers, but through that breakdown, she'd come to realize that everything she'd been so afraid of before never really mattered at all.

In the breakdown, Calleigh could no longer deny the truth that her heart most likely had known all along. Him, her; together.

This was the way it was meant to be.


End file.
